The First Female Shape Shifter
by glowing wolf
Summary: Leah becomes a shape shifter and moves to beacon hills and meets the mysterious people living there. would like to thank my beta and friend volturisister this plot belongs to you just as much as it belongs to me. I will read any reviews negative or positive thank you all for reading.
1. Chapter 1

The First Female Shape Shifter

Chapter 1

Here it is the first chapter of my first fan fiction story I would like to say thank u to all that read and review this and I would like to thank my beta volturisister who is a good friend of mine for helping me with this story I would like to say I do not own twilight or teen wolf or any of the characters the plot is owned by me and my beta because a lot of it was her ideas so again I thank her here's a short summery, Leah finds out she's a shape shifter and moves to beacon hills where she meets some of the mysterious people living there.

Leah's p.o.v.

I walk in a straight line through the forest enjoying the silence as it gives me time to think, my name is Leah Clearwater and I live in la push a small reservation just outside of forks. I have a brother Seth, a mom sue and my dad Harry, I also used to have a boyfriend Sam but that all changed when my cousin Emily came down to visit and he met her, of course he fell for her.

Flashback Leah pov

I hear knocking on the front door and make my way down stairs to find Sam outside I open the door and give him a huge hug, hey baby how you doing he asks, I'm fine I casually answer, we make our way to the living room and sit down, Sam and I have been dating since high school and it's been amazing I couldn't think of anything better than being with him, oh baby remember my cousin Emily is coming down and I would like you to meet her I said to sam, ok yeah that's fine what time will she be here at he asks, just then there's another knock at the door and I get up to go answer it sam following close behind, I get to the door and there she is my beautiful cousin Emily I open the door to let her in and give her the biggest hug I can manage, Hi Leah how's everything going she asks me, even better now you're here I answer excitedly, I turn to face sam, Emily this is my boyfriend sam, sam this is my cousin Emily, sam takes one look at Emily and freezes, within a matter of seconds I see his breath get caught in his throat and his eyes fill with the one thing they shouldn't, love, and I instantly know I've lost him and will soon be dumped for my cousin, he snaps out of it and shakes her hand nice to meet to Emily he says, we all go through to the living room and sit down sam makes sure he is beside Emily and starts talking to her as if I've disappeared. It's like this for the rest of the day even when mum and dad come home, Emily and sam are inseparable, and keep disappearing together somewhere private, mum comes to speak after dinner, leah honey sometimes in life these things happen its just unfortunate that it had to happen now when he's with you please don't be sad darling, I cant help it if I speak to her I will burst into tears and I refuse to cry over him so I ignore her and she leaves me alone.

When sam and Emily come back sam comes and sits down next to me, oh so now you remember me I think to myself, can I talk to you for a minute he asks, fine I say and follow him outside where he sits on one of the picnic benches, I don't think we're going to work out leah I'm really sorry he says, it's Emily isn't it you're leaving me for her aren't I accuse even though I already know the answer, he can't keep the guilty look from his face and I storm back in the house and snap at anyone who comes near me.

End of flashback leah pov

My anger is out of control its screaming to be released, but it's soon replaces by confusion, why do I feel like I'm standing on four feet, I look down and see that it's because I am but instead of feet its paws, I look behind me to see that my body has took the long shape and size of a wolf, I start to panic and freak out looking around helplessly for a hint of what's going on I stand there a for a few minutes and think of ways to figure this out, hang on didn't dad say something about tribal shape shifters in the last tribe meeting think leah think.

Flashback tribe meeting leah pov

I'm sitting on one of the benches as dad tells the legend of our tribe, we are all descended from wolfs but only a few us carry the bloodline that helps us shape shift to protect the rest of the tribe from the cold ones our enemy, dad then announces that some of our tribes boys have phased into their wolf, they are, sam, quill, embry, Paul, Jacob, he asks the boys what it is like to be phased at the same time, the boy's go on to explain that they can run faster than any human on this earth maybe even faster than vampires the cold ones, and they explain that they can see each others thoughts like pictures in their head when they are phased, dad explains that this is expected and explained all in the legends, he asks if they have experiences anything that isn't in the legend, they all say no, dad goes on to explain about imprinting and says its when a wolf finds its destined true mate and every thing else in the world doesn't matter except them, I see sam look at me with a sympathetic look and understand straight away that this is what happened with Emily, it doesn't make me feel any better, it just makes me angrier.

End of flashback

I've calmed down now that I know what's going on and start to focus on how to phase back when I remember something dad said, oh no I can't be inside Sam's head listening to everything him and Emily do together I start to have a panic attack and I'm close to blacking out because of it when a white glow surrounds me and the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the woods on two feet again stark nude, well that's just fantastic, I stand there trying to figure out what to do when I hear a loud but deep howl, it calls to my wolf and makes it want to obey and follow it it's hard to resist and feels like its trying to control me I realise it must be sam as he's the alpha so my wolf wants to obey him, but I can't let that happen I turn and run towards the house and sneak through some back gardens to get some clothes from their washing lines, I climb in through the window and lie down on my bed to think things over.

I've been lying on my bed for about half an hour now with no idea what to do, I think back to a few months ago when I was saving up my money to move into a place of my own, and then the idea hits me I could move away from la push and forks the money I had saved to buy a place and my university money should be more than enough to help me get there and buy a place, all I had to do was find a place and a job but where to go, I grab the newspaper remembering that they advertise houses and jobs in different areas I start with the house and look through the section and find a small one bedroom flat available in beacon hills, it looks perfect I circle with a pen so I can find it again and move on to the job section to see if there is anything available in beacon hills, after a few minutes of scanning the pages I'm about to give up when I find the perfect, a guy named Deaton is looking for an assistant vet that would be perfect beacon hills is a small town that is far from here but not to far that mum and dad will worry about me plus it's a small town so easy to find my way through it without getting lost I circle the job and the number and go to grab my phone, I dial the number and it's answered after three rings, hello a male voice answers, hello there is that Mr deaton I ask, yes it is how may I help you he replies, I was wandering if your job offer was still available I ask, yes it is can I ask do you have a CV, yes I do I say, perfect would you be able to come down and meet me so we can have a chat and I can look your cv over he asks, yes of course I answer I can come down today this afternoon, that would be excellent I'll see you then, we hang up and I nearly jump with joy I take the newspaper and head downstairs to speak to mum, I find her in the kitchen, mum I ask, yes honey she replies, do you remember when I was saving up to move into my own place I ask, yes I do she answers, well I've found a perfect one bedroom flat and a job in a vet I say, mom stops what she's doing and gives me a huge hug, well done leah I'm so happy for you, and so am I my dad say's coming in the house after overhearing from outside, so come in then where is you're moving to they both ask, beacon hills I reply nervously, oh my mum say's well we wish it was a bit closer but you're old enough now to make your own decisions so we support you they say, I hug them both in thanks then say the owner of the vet wants to see me this afternoon so I have to travel down there now, they look a bit shocked at how soon it is but they quickly recover and say well then we'll see you when you get back ok, I head back upstairs pack a bag then head out and start to walk towards forks library so I can book a bus ticket with the money I brought with me and check for hotels in the area in case I need to stay the night, when I arrive at the library I ask the librarian if I can use their computer and I'm granted permission I head over and start to look for bus times and tickets, I find one in half an hour which is perfect so I book it, then quickly look for hotels in the area, the beacon hills hotel isn't far from the bus station I print the map in case I need it and leave for the station.

I arrive at the station with 15 minutes to spare so I go to a small store nearby and buy a sandwich to eat on the bus, my bus is called to board so I get in line and wait till it's my turn to show the driver my ticket, he scans it quickly and tells me to take a seat, I go towards the back where Its quieter and sit back and relax to eat my lunch, it takes two three hours to travel there but it seems to fly past and before I know it I'm getting off the bus and making my way to Deaton's, as it's a small town it only takes five minutes to get there, I walk in and ring the bell on the desk, a few seconds later a man comes from the back and smiles at me, hi my names deaton how can I help you today, hi there my names leah Clearwater I phoned early about the assistant job offer I reply, yes I remember he says, he walks round the desk and sits on a chair beside the door I sit in the one opposite it, so did you bring your cv he asks, yes I did I say and start to dig through my bag to find, I hand it to him and he scans through it, all your grades look good you have good reports and recommendations he says, he goes quiet for a minute and I start to get nervous, have you ever been around animals before he asks, I grew up with dogs and used to help my dad care for them and train them so I know how to handle them I reply, good he says well I see no reason why you shouldn't have this job when can you start he asks, well I still need to pay for my flat and move all my stuff down here so how does next Monday sound I ask, Monday's perfect he answers, I thank him and tell him I will see him soon and leave to make my way to the flat I'm hoping to buy, the advertisement said that the person would be there early afternoon for anyone who wanted to view it so here goes, again with it being such a small town within ten minutes I'm there, I see moving vans and panic has someone beaten me to it, I go up and ask a women standing off to the side, excuse me I ask, she turns to face me yes dear, is the flat still for sale I ask, yes I'm just moving the last of my things out do you want to view it she asks, yes please I say, well follow me then she says sweetly, I follow her into the flat as she guides me through it telling me about all the different rooms, I notice that all the furniture is still in place I ask her about this, oh I'm just taking personnel items you can keep the furniture if you want or not I don't mind all you have to bring is a mattress for the bed and your own TV of course she answers, it's perfect I say, can I pay now I have the money with me I ask of course dear she answers, I dig the money out my purse and hand it to her, I'll meet you hear on Friday to hand over the keys ok, and she walks off to continue her business.

I start to head back to the bus station to begin packing up my things since it's Wednesday I don't have much time, I board the bus and fall asleep during the journey home, the next thing I know I'm being shook awake by the driver to tell me we're there, I get off the bus and walk home, to find the house smelling of the best smelling salmon in the world, I sit down and eat my dinner then explain to mom dad and Seth how things went, they say it's a bit soon but support my decision, I head up too my room where I collapse on my bed and fall into a heavy sleep.

My mom is frantically shaking me awake, I jump up startled, mom what's wrong I ask, its half three in the afternoon why have you slept so late you have to start packing, crap I think jumping up, it must be the wolf in me the other boys say they sleep late and deeply too, thanks mom I say and start to pack up my belongings, one rucksack and one suitcase later I'm finished, it's 5oclock so I head downstairs for dinner, only to find the whole pack sitting in the living room, I avoid eye contact and throw sam a bad look and walk to the kitchen there I grab my dinner and go back upstairs to eat it, when I'm finished I decide I can't punish others anymore for my misery so make my way down stairs to say goodbye to the rest of the pack that were once my friends, I put my plate in the kitchen and head to living room making my way round the room I explain to everyone that I'm leaving and apologise to them all for making them as miserable as I am, when I get to sam I just walk past ignoring him not wanting to say goodbye, heading back upstairs to spend the rest of the night reading.

I manage to wake up early the next morning and head downstairs for breakfast and to say my finale goodbyes to my family, all my things are in the living room ready to go, I hug my mom and dad and seth, I really will miss them but I need this, soon it's time leave, I wave goodbye as I walk away from the house I hope they will be ok without me, so once again I walk through forks towards the bus station and I buy myself some lunch, then eat it on the bus during the two hour long journey, when we arrive I get off the bus and walk straight to the flat, as she said the women is outside waiting for me, nice to see you again I say, you too she answers, she hands over the keys and walks away, I walk up to the front door and unlock it and enter the flat, I lock the door behind me and start to explore the flat, it's your average looking flat with nothing fancy so I go into my bedroom and start to unpack my things I go and put my pillow and duvet cover on the couch as I don't yet have a mattress for the bed and sit down to read a book, before I know it, it's five o'clock and dinner time, I leave the house to find a grocery store to get something to eat, I find some microwave macaroni and head home to eat it, after waiting for it heat up in the microwave I finely get to eat my dinner, it tastes really good and I don't waste a single bit, I put the container in the bin and continue to read my book, after what seems like a short time I look at my phone to discover its 11 o'clock, I put my book down turn out the light and lie down to go to sleep, just as I'm dosing off a piercing sound fills the town, was that no it couldn't have been, was that a wolfs howl…

I know cliff-hangers are annoying but I won't keep you all waiting long once again I don't own twilight or teen wolf only the plot that belongs to both me and my beta volturisister

I will be happy to read any reviews even if you don't like the story please tell me so I can improve it as I go along thank you. And also there will be a gay-coupling as the story goes on so anyone who is against gay relationships this story is not for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summery: Hey guys here's the second chapter sorry it took so long but I've been at school all week and had a bit of writers block, please review as I would like to hear your opinions on the story I hope you're all enjoying it once again I don't own twilight, teen wolf or the characters just the plot.

Scott's pov

The bell starts to ring and the class packs up their books and leaves the room to head to the cafeteria for lunch, I walk out the door to find stiles waiting for me.

"Hey Scott how's it going" he casually asks me,

"nothing just thinking this has been one slow ass morning" I answer him back.

He smirks at me and we head down the hallway towards the cafeteria like everyone else for lunch.

"So are we meeting up with Kira" Stiles asks me.

"Yeah she said she would try to get there as soon as she could but she might be slightly late" I answer him.

I know she wanted to talk to her teacher about something, I think it was a piece of homework she was working on, I pulled my phone out my pocket and saw the picture of me and Allison, shit I keep meaning to change it I just can't get around to it, it had only been a couple months since her death even though we had broken up before she died I was still sad that she's gone,

I still had to change the picture though, it would make things awkward if Kira saw I still had Allison's picture on my phone wallpaper.

"Scott!" I heard stiles yell, I hadn't noticed I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had stopped in the middle of the corridor and stiles was at the other end having not noticed I'd stopped walking. I quickly ran to catch up to him and we entered the cafeteria, I looked around but Kira hadn't arrived yet so we went to the nearest table and sat down to eat our lunch.

After a few minutes of sitting and just casually talking I look up to see Lydia and Danny come towards us, they sit at our table and stare at us for a few seconds, it was really awkward between Lydia and Styles after she started dating deputy Jordon Parish instead of styles like he thought would happen after her and Jackson broke up,

"So where's Kira" Lydia asked me.

"She's asking her teacher about something to do with homework" I answered her.

She nods her head and returns to her lunch as the rest of us do.

"How are things going with Ethan Danny" stiles asks him.

"They're going ok we haven't argued in a while so that's good I still think he's uncomfortable with my friendship with Jackson, I think he's afraid it's more than it seems" he answers sadly.

"Changing the subject for a minute guy's, I want you all to be careful when you're out during the night at full moon's" I tell them all.

"Why" stiles asks.

"Because last night I stopped by Deaton's to hand back my spare keys now I'm not working there and I caught a scent" I explain.

"What did it smell like" stiles asks worriedly.

"It smelt like wolf but slightly different, I was going to ask Derek but I don't trust him enough yet, plus his methods of finding things out aren't the best at times"

Derek PoV

"I'm sitting on the couch in the warehouse thinking about the next full moon when I hear footsteps coming up the halls outside, I jump to the upper floor and crouch in a dark corner to stalk the intruder, as the door slides open and the person walks in to the room all I can see it messy dark brown hair, my first assumption is that it's Scott, but when they call my name I recognise the voice as my beta, Isaac, I quietly leave the corner my corner and jump down behind, he jumps and spins round facing me.

"Isaac is there a problem" I casually ask him.

"I overheard an interesting conversation with Scott and Stiles at lunch, I thought you would like to know about it" he explains.

A surge of electricity goes through my body at the mention of Stiles name, I recognise it from a time in the past and I know what it means, my blood boils as anger surges through me, no this won't happen I won't allow myself to be attracted to that small coward, I fight my urge to punch the wall and answer Isaac.

"What were they talking about" I quickly ask him.

"Scott said he was Deaton's and he caught a scent that smelt similar to a wolf but it was different somehow" Isaac explained to me.

"Did he say if he knew what it was at all". I asked him.

"No he just warned them to be careful when they are out during full moons" he explains.

He stands there for a second while a guilty look passes across his face.

"Isaac what aren't you telling me" I ask him suspiciously.

"Scott told them that he didn't want to tell you because he doesn't trust you and your methods aren't always good" he tells me quickly.

Once again my blood boils, I've helped them through so much and they still don't trust me.

"Thank you Isaac you may leave, I'll go to Deaton's and check this scent out, in the mean time act normal and don't let on to Scott that you know" I tell him.

"no problem I'm never near them anyway" he say's and turns to walk out. I listen to him walk down the hall and exit the building, once he's out of earshot I punch the wall nearest to me to release my anger, then grab my jacket to head to Deaton's.

I arrive at Deaton's and can smell the scent straight away and realize what Scott what talking about it smelt like wolf but different, it's strong but I can also tell that the person has already left and headed in the other direction as the scent also leads that way, I stand outside trying to think of what to do, either continue to follow the scent or go in and question Deaton about who was in his shop, the scent is getting weaker by the minute and I realise the person could be long gone by now, so I enter the vet and ring the bell he keeps on the desk.

"Derek I'm a little surprised to see you here is there something wrong" Deaton asks me.

"I need to know who was the person in here" I ask sharply.

"a girl left not too long ago she came in wanting to have the assistant vet job, I hired her she starts Monday" he answers me.

He gets up and disappears round the back of the shop and I can tell he's not going to tell me anything else, so I get up and walk out the shop and decide to follow the scent and see where it takes me and if I can find anything about who we're dealing, or should I say what.

I follow her scent to a small flat on a quite street, it's faint so I know she's already left, the moving van starts to drive off away from the property, I inhale deeply and catch the smell of sweet perfume leading to and from the property the old owner has already left and the flats empty, I walk toward the door and start to let my wolf take over so my nails will grow I stick the smallest in the lock and open the door, walking in I smell both the girls and the owners scent exploring I find the girl has been in every room there is still furniture laid out throughout the place, too bad smell can't tell me if the girl bought it or not guess I'll just have to wait and see, I leave the flat using my nail to relock it I push my wolf away so I look human and continue to follow the girls scent, five minutes later I'm at the beacon hills bus station, I inhale deeply and the girls scent is barely there and isn't coming from anyone here, she's long gone and I have to wait till the next week when she starts at Deaton's.

I turn around slightly frustrated that I didn't find much and that I can't tell Scott about the little information I did find, I start to head back to the warehouse but end up doing a detour to Scott's house to see if they know anymore than what Isaac heard, upon arriving, I stay in the shadows listening to what they are saying, I'm too late if they spoke about then I missed it, Stiles is getting ready to leave through the front door, he gets in his truck in heads for home, I find myself following him and tell myself its just to see if I get any clues to this new scent, he arrives home and goes inside, and I turn to go to the warehouse planning on punching another hole in the wall to release my anger about following some pathetic coward of a human home, this is not me and I won't let it be me.


	3. authors note

Authors note

Hi guys sorry it's taking so long to upload chapters its just been a really busy week, and I'm sorry to say chapter 3 won't be up till next weekend but I will get it up I'm just really busy and experiencing some writers block, and I need to catch up on teen wolf so I can keep the story accurate, once again thank you all for reading this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah p.o.v

I lie on the coach for what feels like ages trying to get back to sleep with no luck, I can't get that howl out of my head, what was is it, could have been an ordinary wolf, no it can't be there's no wolves in California, so was it a werewolf or a shape shifter like me.

I get up and walk to my suitcase and bag and start to dig through it for some clothes, I finally settle on a pair of dark blue jeans shorts and a grey top that hangs off one shoulder (breaking dawn part 1 clothes), I grab my flat key's and head out locking the door behind me and head towards the woods, I enter the woods and inhale, if a werewolf or shape shifter was here they should've left a scent, after a few seconds of nothing the smell of male cologne hits me, I inhale deeper and the scent becomes deeper and the smell of wolf fills my nose, I take off running following the scent through the woods, the scents keeps getting stronger and stronger so I know I'm getting closer to the wolf/person it belongs to, my thoughts are suddenly cut off as I collide with something big and hard, I fall to the ground and look up to a tall, dark and really hot guy standing over me.

Derek p.o.v

I look down to at the girl on the ground, she had been so wrapped up in following my scent that she ran straight into me, I didn't care though my plan had worked.

Recap

As I was sitting in the warehouse trying to calm down and thinking about the events of today, an idea pops into my head, if this girl has wolf in her then she should recognize a wolfs howl and hopefully wander how it s and maybe search for it, feeling pleased with myself about this new plan I get up and grab my jacket to head to the woods, silently hoping this would work and if it did I would have her before Scott.

Present Leah pov

I stand up and get a better look at the guy I ran into, the scent I had been following surrounded him this was the person who howled but who was he.

"Hi my names Derek Hale, it's nice to meet you" he introduces himself.

"Leah Clearwater, it's nice to meet you to" I politely answer him.

"I haven't seen you around town are you new here" he casually asks me.

"yes, in fact I just moved in this afternoon" I answer him honestly.

"It's very brave for you to wander this far out into the woods when your new here you could easily get lost" he say's

I huff slightly, he doesn't even know me yet he's scolding me.

"Thank you for you concern but I can control and look after myself very well thank you" I tell him and turn to walk away, oh no which way is it, I look around for a minute everything looks the same.

"Really so which direction is your home in then" he asks me and I can hear the sarcasm in him voice, great he's mocking me.

I turn back to face him, "what are you doing out here anyway are you following me" I ask him suspiciously.

"I live close by because it's quieter than living on a main street" he answers.

"and I could ask you the exact same question" he points out to me

Shoot, I can't tell him I think he turned into a werewolf and howled at the moon I'd sound insane.

"The woods remind me of home" I tell him

"Speaking of home why don't you don't you come back to my place for the night and I'll help you find yours tomorrow" he asks me.

"What other option do I have" I answer him and start to follow him through the woods until we reach a large warehouse, I want to ask about it but I'm too tired, he leads me through the halls to a sliding door leading into a makeshift living room.

"You can sleep on the coach" he points over to small leather couch.

I approach it and lay down, I'm half asleep within seconds, I hear him chuckle then he lifts my head and places a pillow underneath and the pulls what feels like blanket over me, I fall into a deep and heavy sleep.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter guy's please review, and if I've missed any details you think are important please let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leah pov

I wake with a start and look around the huge bright room, I'm a bit dazed for a few seconds as I try to remember where I am, as last nights events become less blurry and I remember the guy in the woods I start to wander where he is, I look around the room and there's no one else in here except me, with a sigh I throw the blanket off away from my body, stand up and have a large stretch to wake up my muscles, I reach down to pick up my shoes and put them on, I hear the sliding door rattle and look up to see the guy from the woods entering.

"Hi how'd you sleep last night" he asks me.

"Fine" I answer back casually.

He walks over to me and hands me a sausage roll.

"here breakfast" he tells me.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that" I tell him.

"Well I wanted to make sure you had food in your system while you figure out the direction your house is in, you know seeing as you can't remember" he says this as a large sarcastic smirk crosses his face.

Great he's mocking me again, anger blooms in my system.

"I'm not a child please don't talk to me like I am one" I ask him with a warning tone in my voice.

"I'm not mocking you I am just stating that if you are going to explore a town you don't know at least pay attention on where you're going or buy a map" he say's politely but I can still hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice and my anger is getting out of control, I get up to leave not wanting to hear this any longer, but he grabs my arm to stop me, I push him away with more strength than a girl should have.

"Well you certainly eat your oatmeal, you sure are strong for a little girl" he say's in a taunting voice.

This is the last straw for me, who does he think he is calling me a little girl, before I can stop it or realise what's happening, my whole body shudders as a white glow surrounds me, I feel my body slowly changing shape as my upper half touches the floor so I am standing on four legs(paws). The glow dies down and I stand in front of the guy from the woods with my teeth bared and my growls rumbling from my chest, but the scary thing is the guy doesn't look in the slightest bit shocked or scared, in fact he looks triumphant.

Derek pov.

As the sentence leaves my lips and reaches her ears, her eyes fill with anger and gold, her body starts to shudder and then I'm blinded by a bright white glow that surrounds her entire body, I have never seen a werewolf change like this before, but I have heard of it only happening in one type of wolf breed, they aren't called werewolf's but shape shifters and they are made for one reason, to kill vampires and protect humans, there isn't much known about them except they can change at will instead of a full moon, and they can control themselves while they are in wolf form and they don't harm humans.

The glow is finally fading away and I am left staring at a grey wolf, this is no ordinary werewolf, even our kind can sometimes evolve and turn into proper wolves, but we just look like normal wolves, the wolf standing before me however is the size of your average grizzly bear, with a body made of pure muscle and grey and white fur, even I certainly wouldn't want to be a vampire when one of these is around. After a few seconds of staring at the wolfs features I focus on her eyes to see that the anger has slowly disappeared and are now filled with fear and panic, she has realised that she has exposed herself, to reassure her I'm not a threat and her secret is safe with me I close my eyes and let my creep up to the surface just enough to turn my eye colour a bright ice blue and to grow my teeth as because my eyes aren't the usual gold colour she may not realise what I am.

After she sees my eyes and teeth, her body physically relaxes and she calms down, I close my eyes again, pushing my wolf back down and returning my teeth and eyes to their normal length and colour of brown, I open my eyes again to see her walking to the couch and grabbing the blanket I gave her last night moves to stand behind the couch, I see some shredded cloth on the floor where she was standing and immediately understand, because her wolf is to big for her clothes the shred when she turns, a white glow surrounds her again, only this time when it disappears she is crouching behind the couch wrapping herself in the blanket, she stands up and walks round the couch and sits down so she can keep the blanket around her body easier, I move to sit beside her.

"Do you remember your house address" I ask her politely my voice no longer filled with sarcasm.

"Yes I do remember it" She answers back politely and proceeds to tell me it.

"Why do you want to know" She asks me well you can't exactly walk all the way home with just a blanket wrapped around you now can you" I tell her as I start to laugh.

To my surprise she starts to laugh with me.

"Good point, all my clothes are in a suitcase and rucksack at the moment, because I haven't unpacked yet" she tells me.

"That's ok, I've lived in this town since I was young so I know where that address is, I'll head there now get you some clothes, then when I get back I would like to talk to you a bit about this new found information, then I can help take you back to your house ok" I ask her

"Yes that's ok, it will be nice to talk to someone about what I am" she say's, I think I hear a hint of sadness in her voice, but I don't question her on it, instead I get up to leave and head in the direction of her flat to get her some clothes, I also make a mental note to remember some underwear for her.

 **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others guy's I was a little short on ideas for it, but I hope you like it anyway.**


	6. Authors note 2

Authors note 2

Hey everyone just another authors note to say that if any of you guys have twitter you can follow me and I will tweet every time I post a new chapter to make it easier for you, if you don't have twitter, I will try to have new chapters up by every late Friday night or late Saturday night guy's.

My twitter profile name is fan fiction nerd- Mcaleese 1999


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hey guy's I would like to apologize if the story seems to be a bit slow to start, but I am working on making it better, I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I know it seems like it's all over the place but I am trying to bring it together as best I can, I would like to thank you all for reading and following the story I would also like to thank you all for following me as an author and putting me and the story in you're favourites I really appreciate it, last of all guy's I have also started writing another story it seems to be really popular if any of you want to read it you can, it is called torn between two fifties, ok now lets get on with this bloody chapter LOL.**_

I enter the flat using Leah's key ( _sorry guy's should've mentioned that in the last chapter, but Leah did give him her key to the flat as he left),_ I walk into the living room and see a duvet cover and a pillow on the couch, I don't see any bags so I turn to walk towards the back where the bedroom is, I open the door and walk in to see a small suitcase and rucksack lying on the floor beside a wooden framed bed that doesn't have a mattress, this must be why she was sleeping on the couch, I lift both the bag and case up onto the bed and open the case to see what I can find in the first, I find a pair of dark blue jeans, a white vest top and a black and white squared button up shirt, I place them at the end of the bed and start to look for underwear, I quickly find there's none in the case and close it over zipping it shut, I move on to the rucksack and find that it's filled with underwear, that makes things easier I grab a pair of underpants, socks and a bra, I grab the other clothes and start to walk away, but quickly turn back and change the bra to one that matches the pants remembering how girls like to wear matching underwear, I grab the other underwear out the rucksack and place them in a spare part of the suitcase that's empty so I can use the bag to carry the clothes in so I don't look stupid carrying woman's clothes through the town.

I leave the flat and lock the door behind me, slinging the bag over my shoulder I start to walk back towards the warehouse, as I walk I notice Scott walking towards me, I cringe at first because I think he sees me but I soon notice he's too busy with his nose in the air, that can only mean one thing he's tracking Leah and will soon follow her scent to my warehouse, I need to get back there and find out everything about her before Scott does, so he can finally see that I can be trusted to help them.

I quickly hide in a bush where he won't see me until he walks past, it looks as though he's still following the scent leading to the flat, which means he might pick up on my scent too I need to hurry up, as soon as Scott has walked past I leave the bush and start to run through the town, it's a long way but my werewolf speed and stamina helps me make it without even breaking a sweat, I rush through the door and through the hallway's to the main room where I left Leah, I open the door to find she's still sitting on the couch where I left her.

"Hi, I'm back" I say as I walk in.

"Oh hi, did you manage to find my bags ok" she asks me politely.

"yeah it's a small flat so it was easy to find my way around it, the rest of your underwear is in the small compartment of your suitcase so I could use the bag to carry the clothes" I tell her.

"Didn't feel like being laughed at for having women's clothes huh" she asks me while trying to contain he laughter.

I start to laugh with her and hand over the bag of clothes, she contains her laughter and ducks behind the couch, a few seconds later she's standing back up looking at me.

"you know if you had have asked you could have used another room" I tell her.

"that's ok the couch kept me concealed so that was good enough for me" she smiles at me politely and sits on the couch.

I sit beside her, and wait to see what she does next.

"so I guess you want to know some information about me and the type of werewolf I am then" she asks hesitantly.

"only if you're comfortable with telling me" I answer to reassure her but I'm hoping she will tell me, but I know I can't force her, I don't want to.

"no it's ok, it'll be nice to tell someone new" she tells me.

I can't help the warm smile that spreads across my face, she smiles back and continues on.

"My people have lived together in tribes for many years, throughout the years, we would live in peace and never had any trouble, until the cold ones came across our lands, their skin was ice cold and hard like stone, they drank the blood of any human they could find including the people of our tribe, the leader of the tribe lunged at the vampire and landed on top of him, without thinking or realising what he was doing he grabbed the vampire by the throat and ripped its head completely of and the proceeded to rip the rest of it's body apart, after he was finished he noticed that he wasn't in the normal shape of a human, he looked down to find that he was in the body of a wolf, he turned towards the tribe and turned back to his human self, he wasn't afraid of what he was because he seemed to be able to control it and he believed it was a gift from the spirits to use to protect themselves, he turned to look at the pile of body pieces and noticed the were moving, the body was somehow putting itself back together, in a panic the chef quickly grabbed some wood and built a fire, once it was lit he grabbed the pieces and threw them in, watching them burn"

"Although the creature was dead, the tribe feared it was not alone and they were right, a few day's later another creature arrived, this time it was a female, she moved through the tribes camp killing everything in her path, she was the other creatures mate and was avenging him, the chef ran at her and shifted to his wolf and attacking her at the same time, the creature was strong and managed to pin him down, she started yanking at his jaw trying to break it, the chefs sons gathered in a group and prepared to help their father, they charged the creature all at the same time, they didn't expect much to happen and were shocked when their human bodies were replaced with the bodies of rusty brown wolves, they worked to together to fight the creature but they weren't strong enough she slaughtered them all, and there was only the chef left, he fought hard but it wasn't long before she had him pinned again trying to break his jaw, the chef's wife having lost all her son's and grieving grabbed a knife and drove it deep in her stomach, as her blood travelled through the air the vampire was distracted by it's scent she let the chef wolf go and tried to attack the wife but the chef was quicker and ripped her head off from behind, he turned back human and burnt the creature to ensure she was dead"

Leah looked at me awaiting my reaction

"So that was how your kind came about then" I asked her politely

"Yes, that's how it happened" she answers me

I'm dying to ask her a question but I don't want to pressure her, I decide to give a try.

"So why did you move here away from the tribe"

"Well our kind, when we find our mate we imprint on them and it's like the whole world just disappears and there's nothing but them, I only just became a wolf, I used to date the leader of the pack before we started changing, when he shifted he imprinted on my cousin Emily, so he left me for her, when more of the tribe boy's started to shift as well we found that we could hear each others thoughts while we were in wolf form, so when I found out I was becoming one, I didn't want to listen to Sam's thoughts about Emily all day so I kept it from my family and moved here"

I stare at her for a moment feeling sorry for her and grateful that she's trusting me to tell me all this, it feels refreshing I haven't been trusted by anyone in so long.

"I should probably start to head home, I have to get ready for my job at Deaton's, are you still ok take me there" she asks me politely

"yes of course, let go then" I say

I stand up and start to walk towards the door, I hear her following behind me as we exit the warehouse, she catches up to me and we walk slowly through the town side by side, it takes us half an hour to get there as the warehouse is on the outskirts of the town, it's a long but nice walk as the sun beats down on us, when we reach her flat, she stops dead and inhales, I know straight away that she has Scott's scent,

"Its ok I know the person that was here, he has friends in the town and family he cares for, he's just making sure you aren't a threat" I reassure her.

"That's understandable, it smells like he's still here though" she tells me.

"I agree, I'll come up with you to make sure everything goes ok" I tell her.

She nods and unlocks the door with her key, as we walk, Scott's scent overflows us telling us he's definitely still here, we walk into the living room and standing in the corner with his eyes glowing and teeth bared,

Is Scott McCall.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter guy's it should start to get a little better, now that it's all starting to connect, thank you all for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Hey guy's, sorry it's been so long since my last update, I'm just struggling to find where I'm gonna go next with the story but anyway hears a chapter sorry if it's not great.**_

Derek pov

As we enter the apartment we hear a low growl coming from the living room, I look across to see a set of glowing eyes in the corner, I get ready to attack when I recognize the scent, Scott lunges but not for me, he heads straight towards Leah, before I can even blink he is pinned to the floor in a flash with a glowing figure above him, the glow dies down and the grey wolf bares her teeth and snarls but she doesn't hurt him after a few seconds she backs off him and lays down bowing her head, she is showing she means no harm, Scott realizes this as well and pulls his wolf back so he his human again, Leah stands up but stays in her wolf form.

"I'm sorry, I only attacked because I thought you were a danger to the town" Scott apologizes sincerely.

Leah lets her glow surround her, as her clothes are shredded on the floor I grab a blanket that's on the couch and wrap it around the glowing figure just as the glow dies down.

"Thanks Derek, I understand what you mean, I would be worried if a new type of wolf turned up in my town as well" she answers back politely.

"Maybe you and Scott should sit down and you can explain to him what's going on and who you are" I tell her.

She nods and gestures to the couch for Scott to sit down, then she turns and walks towards the bedroom shutting the door behind her, I assume its to put some clothes on, five minutes later she's back she sits down on the couch.

"first of all my name is Leah Clearwater" she says politely holding out her hand, Scott takes it and shakes it,

"Scott McCall" he answers

Leah then proceeds to tell the legend of her tribe and what she is( _ **hey guy's this is basically just the same story she told Derek, so I'm not gonna bore you writing it again).**_ When she's finished telling her story to Scott, she sits quiet for a second waiting for him to process it

"So you don't kill humans at all, and you don't lose control of yourself" he asks her

"Well sometimes if we get really angry, we can't control our shift but even then we won't harm a human, it's against our nature, and that only tends to happen when we're new to our wolf" she corrects him.

He nods and looks at me,

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you more Derek, if anything you handled this better than I did" he say's to me apologetically.

"It's ok Scott, I haven't given you a reason to trust me until now so it's understandable" I reassure him.

He gets off the couch and moves towards the front door

"where are you going" I ask him

"to tell the others that Leah is nothing to worry about, and that we can now trust you enough to let you help us with things, but I have one rule, no violence" he say's

"ok, it's a deal as long as I get to still torment stiles as a jock of course" I say with a smirk

"yeah that's fine it's quiet funny watching him get nervous around you anyway" he smirks back and walks out shutting the door behind him.

Scott pov

I walk to stiles house knowing the others will be waiting there to find out what happened, when I arrive I walk straight in and head up to his room, as I enter I am bombarded with questions

"Hang on, everyone stop" I say.

They all go quiet and look at me.

"I found this new wolf and she told me everything about her and she's not a danger to the town, also Derek can be trusted now, he helped her when we assumed the worst about her"

They fall silent again, a bit shocked I think that I want them to trust Derek, after a few minutes they all nod in agreement because they know I wouldn't tell them to do something if it would cause them danger, I sit down on a free spot on the floor and tell them Leah's story, after I'm finished they all decide it's time to go home, when they are all gone I turn to stiles, he looks slightly worried.

"Stiles it's ok, Derek promised he would help us without being violent he can be trusted" I reassure him.

He nods but still looks worried, I turn and leave the house to head home and sleep, when I get home the house is empty, my mums at work and I have no idea where my father is, I walk up to my room and collapse on my bed falling asleep straight away.

 _ **Hey guy's once again sorry if it's a bit of a rubbish chapter, and I know it's a bit short but bare with me, I will be watching teen wolf again at some point to catch up on it so I know what's happening.**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story for your patience in me, I know I don't update it very much, but I'm running out of ideas for it and really had to push myself to get this chapter written, so again I thank you all.

Serena POV

As I swim through the water easily, the current is no match for my strength, I swim to the surface and let my head emerge from the water, I'm at the edge of Beacon Hills and I can the filthy animal from here, even though she's halfway across the town, I swim to the edge and grab hold of the dock, easily and gracefully I pull myself up and out of the water, I take a minute to look around and smell the air, a dozen different scents hit me, it's a mixture between human, a child of the moon(this is what the volturi called the type of werewolf's in teen wolf in the breaking dawn book) and the Quileute scum, I hear the distant chatter of the workers throughout the docks and feel my throat burn up with thirst, I haven't fed since I left that godforsaken town, I have no idea what Victoria and James were doing there, but once my sister made up her mind there was no stopping her and look where it got the both of them ripped apart and burned.

I smile viciously as I let the limp body of the worker fall to the ground completely drained of his blood, I step over him and enter the shadows and make my way towards the exit of the docks, the burning in my throat has ceased and I can now concentrate on following the dogs scent to find out where she is so I can kill her, I think back to what that pack did to my sister and her mate and I can't stop the venom from pooling in my mouth.

It's a warm sunny day in forks which is unusual as it's normally cold and wet, Victoria and James were lying in a meadow cuddled up, they had just finished toy fighting and racing each other and were now just enjoying each others embrace, at the other side of the meadow the trees started rustling and moving, they both jumped up and listened carefully, there was no breeze so there was someone or something out there, what could it be, as they listened they heard the strange sound of paws on the ground, they relaxed and lay back down thinking it was just a stray mountain lion or a wild dog, but as the rustling got closer they heard a loud growl and sat up again, and that's when thy saw them, just in the opening of the trees was a pack of wolves, but these were no ordinary wolves, they were the size of bears but their build wasn't fat and puffy, it was lean and muscular, the wolves bared their teeth at the two vampires and charged, James and Victoria didn't waste any time within seconds they were on their feet and sprinting towards the other end of the meadow at an unnatural speed, they reach the forest and risk a look behind them, the wolves are gaining on them fast, they give each other a look of sadness and love then parted ways to confuse the wolves, as she ran she looked back and saw the pack split in half, half for her and half for James, she changes direction and starts running towards the beach where there is a cliff leading the ocean that she can jump off, she silently prayed that James would follow her, her prayers weren't answered as an ear splitting scream went through the air then it was silent except for the thudding of her own feet and wolves paws, after a few minutes of running and dodging attacks she heard the rest of the pack catching up, this only confirmed what she already knew, her one true mate was dead and she had nothing left in life except her sister, Serena, she would find her if she survived and together they would avenge James, up ahead she could see the trees parting and knew she was close to the cliff, she pushed herself to run faster, as she approached the cliff she could hear the pack hot on her heels and she reached the edge she launched herself off with all the power in her and then she felt jaws sinking into her leg, she was thrown back onto the grass where the rest of the pack were waiting to finish her off.

Serena POV

I scream in rage as I remember finding them in a freshly built fire, I was going to check on them and make sure my sister was ok, but all I found was ashes in the fire, but I knew it was them because I recognised the scent and I found her bracelet and his ring a lying in the grass not far from the fire, I walked through town on a mission following the disgusting scent that would bring my sister to justice, someone was going to pay.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stiles POV

As I drive home from Scott's house, I think over all the things we've found about Leah, at least we know she's not a danger to the town, I wonder if she could be a potential friend, I snap out of my thoughts to see a figure jump out of the tress and into the road, I slam on the breaks of my truck and stop just in front of the person, I look closely to see who it is and notice it's Derek, I still don't trust him very well but I also feel a burning need to be close to him, so without thinking I roll down my window and yell out to him.

"need a ride", he looks hesitant for a second then nods his head and gets in the passenger side.

"thanks" he say's, I continue to drive, now going in the direction of the warehouse Derek stays in, we sit in silence as we move to the edge of town, I can feel exhaustion taking over me and my eyes start to droop, I feel a hand on my thigh and jump.

"stay awake stiles, we're almost there" he reassures me, I feel a bit shocked that his hand is on my thigh and even more so that he keeps it there squeezing it now and then, I look down for a split second and nearly jump out of my skin when I see his erection straining through his pants, at first I feel slightly scared, then I feel curious as I start to wonder how big he really is, and that's when I feel it, my own erection is growing rapidly and uncomfortably, I try to ignore it and speed up my driving hoping Derek doesn't notice, no such luck, I feel his hand start to travel further up my leg and reach for the bulge in my pants, he starts rubbing me hard and I fail miserably at suppressing my moan, which escapes my mouth pretty loudly.

He smirks and reaches for my belt undoing it and start to tug my trousers down, I hit the brakes again and plan on telling him to stop, but my curiosity is burning and I lift my hips and he pulls my trousers down to my ankles, my penis is erect and waiting for him, he wastes no time and starts to slide his hand up and down my shaft, my moans are loud and I hope and pray no one is within seeing or hearing distance of the truck, he leans down and swipes his tongue along my tip,

"oh Derek" he smirks clearly pleased that I'm moaning his name, he wraps his mouth around my tip and starts sucking it hard, he continues this for a few minutes the slowly slides his mouth all the way down to my sack taking every inch of me inside his mouth, I can't hold it back any longer and I orgasm straight into his mouth, he chokes slightly but starts to swallow every drop, once the wave of pleasure starts to fade away and I stop releasing my liquids into his mouth he sits up swallowing the last of it.

I start to panic thinking he'll get mad at what just happened, but he just smirks and say's.

"drive to the warehouse" I nod and lift my hips to pull up my trousers but he stops me,

"leave them down I'm not finished with yet" his eyes fill with lust and I let my trousers fall back to my ankles, I start the engine and start to drive the rest of the way to the warehouse, as I drive he grabs me again and starts stroking me softly, it feels so good that I speed up, silently praying that there will be more when we reach the warehouse.

I pull up outside the warehouse and shut of the engine.

"so, did you enjoy our little roadside activity stiles" he asks with seductive voice I never knew he had, I nod my head because I don't trust my voice knowing it will give away my want for more.

"do you want to come in and take things a little further, I have to warn you that it will be painful, since I'm guessing you've never been with a guy before, and so you've had nothing up your back entrance" he asks me

I gulp realising that he wants to take me fully, do I want this, he's right I've never had anything up there before so it will be very painful, but I can't help but want it.

"would you be gentle" I ask panting

"yes, I will try to as gentle and to make you as comfortable as I can" he reassures me, he leans forward and caresses my cheek, I nod my head because that's all I can muster as the fear has stopped my voice box from working, we get out of my truck and walk into the warehouse.

Stiles Pov

I'm kneeling on a four poster bed on all fours as I feel Derek rubbing his tip along the entrance to my ass.

"are you ready" he asks with softness I never knew he had, I nod my head and he slowly starts to push himself inside me, I wince from the pain but I try to stay as relaxed as possible knowing that if I tense up it will just make the pain worse, once he's all the way in he gives me a second to adjust, then ever so slowly he starts to move, I hear him moaning my moaning name as he easies in and out of me, I'm starting to adjust and a wave of pleasure moves through my body, I start to moan with him as he picks up pace, he reaches round and starts to stroke my erection so we will release at the same time, I hear him moaning louder and know he's getting close, I'm getting close as well and my moans are uncontrollable as he pleasures me, finally I feel him tense and explode inside me, he rubs me hard and I find my release with him.

We lay down beside each other and he pulls me into his arms, I can't help but let the question that I need to know slip out.

"what was this Derek" I ask cautiously

"it was two men falling in love" he answers

"I do love you Derek, I think a part of me has since we first met" I confess the truth to him.

"ditto" he replies back.

We fall asleep in each others arms, peaceful and sated.

 _ **Sorry its short guy's I just wanted to move the sterek relationship along and get them going.**_


	11. authors note 3

Authors note

Hey guy's I've came to slight stand still on this story, I really don't know what to do next, so as far as this story goes I'm blocked, I can't say when I'll be all over the block and able to write again, I hope it will be soon, my sincerest apologies to those who are enjoying the story.


End file.
